Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems including network protectors. The disclosed concept also pertains to support assemblies for electrical systems.
Background Information
Low voltage secondary power distribution networks consist of interlaced loops or grids supplied by two or more sources of power, in order that the loss of any one source will not result in an interruption of power. Such networks provide the highest possible level of reliability with conventional power distribution and are, normally, used to supply high-density load areas, such as a section of a city, a large building or an industrial site.
Each source supplying the network is typically a medium voltage feeder including a switch, a voltage reducing transformer and a network protector. As is well-known, a network protector is an apparatus used to control the flow of electrical power to a distribution network. The network protector includes a low voltage circuit breaker and a control relay which opens the circuit to the transformer upon detection of abnormal current flow. Additionally, typically coupled to the network protector are a number of low profile disconnect switches intended to isolate the network protector from an energized bus. To remove the network protector from its associated transformer, the disconnect switches must either be unbolted from the network protector or the energized bus, both of which require manual support and present safety challenges.
There is thus room for improvement in electrical systems and in support assemblies therefor.